Nevada Sangrienta
by latinVortex
Summary: TRADUCCION. COMPLETO! Jimmy y otros 8 estudiantes quedan atrapados en la escuela el día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Y alguien los persigue. Alguien que ha visto muchas películas de horror/ Traduccion del FF Red Snow por Quietthinker/Mejor FF de Horror de JN
1. Atrapados!

_Wolas!! Me parece que he estado bastante alejada del fanfiction ultimamente. Así que aquì les traigo este fic que era exclusivo para los fans de la web de jimmyxneutron, y que decidí era mejor colocarlo aquí en el fanfiction para que mas personas lo puedan leer!!! _

_Y Wow! Créanme, este fic es increíble! No dejarán de pensar en él. Todo un éxito en su versión inglés y sin duda tambien fue un éxito en la web! _

_Sólo que hay un problema, no pude contactarme con el autor de ninguna forma y no ha contestado mis reviews ... Asi que no poseo el permiso para publicar el fic... pero no creo que suceda nada. En fin... le estoy dejando los créditos al autor... :D_

* * *

**NEVADA SANGRIENTA **

**(Red Snow Por Quietthinker)**

**1.- Atrapados!!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de algún personaje relacionado. Tambien, muchas partes e incluso frases de esta historia estan basadas o provienen de las películas de **_**Scream**_**, las cuales tampoco me pertenecen.**

Era el último día de clases antes de que las vacaciones de Navidad comenzaran. La clase de Srita Ave estaba sentada en sus lugares, esperando pacientemente a que sonara la campana. Jimmy miró hacia la ventana y notó que aún seguía nevando fuertemente en el exterior. El suspiró; sabía que tenía que caminar a casa con este clima.

Era la peor tormenta que Retroville, Texas ha tenido. La nieve ya tenía varios pies de altura. Jimmy no podía creer que la escuela no fuera cancelada. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clases habían faltado por eso. Los únicos que se encontraban allí eran Cindy, Sheen, Libby, Carl, Bolbi, Nick, Brittany y Betty. La campana sonó y un suspiró de alivio salió.

Los maestros, y los estudiantes corrieron para salir de la escuela, emocionados por tener doce días libres. "Todos, esperen un segundo" La Srita Ave grito. Los estudiantes de su clase soltaron un quejido y volvieron a sus asientos. Miraban hacia afuera y observaban a todos sus amigos corriendo afuera y jugando en la nieve.

"Ahora, sé que estan ansiosos por la Navidad, pero hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirles. No tomará mucho tiempo. Ahora, su conducta en esta clase ha sido ultimamente-" la Srita Ave comenzó a decir. Todos supiraban profundamente mientras se daban cuenta de que ya llevaban allí un rato.

Una hora después la Srita. Ave por fin los dejó retirarse. Los nueve chicos se despidieron y se dirijieron en direcciones diferentes hacia las distintas salidas de su escuela.

"Asi que, Cindy. Tienes planes para la Navidad?" Jimmy preguntó feliz mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

"Que es lo que te sucede, Neutron?" ella exclamó

Jimmy se vió algo lastimado "Dios, Vortex. Solo pensé que podriamos ser amables uno con el otro durante las vacaciones." Jimmy murmuró.

Cindy suspiró. "Lo siento, Jimmy. Supongo que estoy un poco molesta por haberme quedado hasta tarde en la clase"

Los dos continuron caminando en silencio hasta que vieron la salida. Jimmy fue a abrirle la puerta, pero estaba atascada.

"Cindy, algo anda mal con ésta puerta," Jimmy le dijo.

"Dios, ni siquiera puedes abrir una puerta. Te mataría ir al gimnasio de vez en cuando?" Cindy murmuró mientras le ayudaba. Pero la puerta no cedió.

"Bueno, esto es raro" Jimmy le dijo mientras regresaban por los pasillos a decirle a la Srita. Ave.

Minetras regresaban a su salón vieron a los otros chicos haciendo lo mismo. Los nueve se encontraron en la entrada del salón, frente a la puerta.

"Estaban sus puertas cerradas?" Cindy preguntó. Todos asintieron con sus cabezas. Entraron al salón y se quedaron con la boca abierta. La Srita Ave yacia tirada sobre su escritorio con un cuchillo en su espalda.

* * *

Dejen sus reviews por capítulo! Please! xD 


	2. Ring Ring

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de sus personajes relacionados.

* * *

**

**2.- Ring... Ring ...**

Todos se miraron unos a los otros y gritaron. Jimmy, Cindy y Nick corrieron hasta donde la Srita. Ave. Examinaron si había pulso, pero estaba muerta.

"Está ella ...-?" Libby preguntó calladamente.

"Si, eso me temo," Jimmy le contestó.

"Ah, chicos, acaso no se han dado cuenta de que la Srita Ave ha sido ASESINADA??" Sheen gritó.

"Y de que estamos encerrados en la escuela?" Betty agregó

Todos se quedaron con un silencio pesado. "Esta bien. Tan sólo debemos ir a la oficina y usar el teléfono. Llamaremos a la policía y estaremos bien" Jimmy dijo mientras corría hasta la Oficina del Director Willoughby.

Cindy y Nick derrumbaron la puerta cerrada. Jimmy corrió hasta el escritorio y cogió el telefono. "Pues, esto no es nada bueno-," el susurró.

"La línea del teléfono fue cortada?" Nick preguntó. Jimmy asintió con su cabeza.

Todos caminaron hacia afuera a los pasillos. "Esperen, yo tengo un celular!" Libby gritó felizmente. Todos se detuvieron y giraron hacia ella mientras intentaba marcar 9-1-1. "Um, no se puede enviar la señal" dijo nerviosamente.

"Esta bien, miren. Por qué no salimos por las ventanas o algo" Cindy sugirió. Todos se dirigieron hacia su salón de clases. La nieve estaba a pocas pulgadas debajo de la cima de la ventana. "Oh vamos!" ella gritó enojada.

De repente, el celular de Libby comenzó a sonar. Ella lentamente lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo contestó. "No se quien seas, pero llama a la policia!" Alguien ha sido asesinado en la Escuela Primaria Lindbergh!"

"En serio? Bueno, me alegra que les guste mi trabajo" una voz distorsionada salió del teléfono. "Te gustan los juegos, Libby?"

Todos se juntaron alrededor de Libby y escuchaban la conversación. "Quién rayos eres?" Libby gritó.

"Tengo un pequeñó juego que quiero que juegues. Date vuelta." Todos se dieron vuelta y gritaron.

Un maniquí que se parecía a Brittany estaba colgando del techo. Brittany dió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y casi de desmayaba, pero Nick la atrapó. Todos voltearon hacia Libby mientras escuchaban al asesino colgar.

"Chicos, calmense!" Nick gritó a los aterrados estudiantes. Todos se callaron. "He visto esto antes. Es de una película, Shriek o algo por el estilo. Si todos nos quedamos juntos estaremos bien" Nick instruyó. Todos asintieron con sus cabezas.

Todos formaron un círculo, con Brittany en el centro. Todos caminaron lentamente por el pasillo.

"Así que, Nick. Si esto es sacado de una película de horror, que es lo que sigue?" Jimmy preguntó curiosamente.

Nick pensó por un momento."Bueno, primero las luces se irán" dijo apenas en cuanto las luces fueron cortadas. "Luego, unos segundos después, el telefonó sonará" Nick terminó.

Diez segundos después todos saltaron cuando el teléfono de Libby comenzó a sonar.

* * *

**Nota del autor Quiettinker: Lamento que los primeros capítulos sean algo lentos. Pero no se preocupen, se pondrán muy buenos pronto.**

**Latinvortex: Sip Sip, mucha razon la de quietthinker, este fic sta wenisimo! Ya tengo todo el fic traducido, nomas debo ir subiendo los capítulos. Pero solo lo haré si me van dejando reviews de lo que opinan. Sale? XD Jojo. Les recomiendo agregar la historia a su Story Alert List. Y Gracias por leer!**


	3. Pelear o Huir

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de personajes relacionados.**

**3. Pelear o huir**

"Pásame a Brittany," la voz enojada ordenó. Libby le entregó su teléfono a su amiga. "Así que, cómo te va?"

Brittany estaba a punto de llorar. "Qué es lo que quieres?"

La voz sólo se rió. "Qué, no te estás divirtiendo? Yo sí. No puedes escapar, Brit. Estás atrapada en una escuela con una tormenta afuera. No hay para dónde correr. Así que mejor comienzate a esconder" El teléfono hizó un clic mientras él colgó.

Brittany le devolvió el celular a Libby. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Libby y Cindy intentaron consolarla. Todos se quedaron allí, sin saber que hacer.

"Pues no soy un experto en películas de horror, pero sé que estás segura aquí con nosotros, Brittaney. Por qué no vamos al closet de limpieza y tomamos algunas linternas" Jimmy sugirió.

"Buena idea, Neutron. Creo que hay un closet cerca de aquí. Ahora escuchen. Formen una sola fila. Y todos tomense de las manos. No se separen" Nick les ordenó. Nick encabezaba, con Jimmy justo atrás de él. Él sostenía la manos de Cindy. Brittany estaba hasta al final.

Mientras iban lentamente hasta el closet del conserje, el asesino (quien estaba vestido como uno de los chicos de la película de _Scream_) los seguía calladamente. Sacó su cuchillo y apuñaló a Brittany mientras el cubría su boca. Cuando su cuerpo quedo inmóvil, el asesino tomó la mano de Carl, quien estaba frente a ella. Él continuó caminando con el grupo mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Brittany.

Unos momentos después Nick pateó la puerta del closet, y Jimmy entró rápidamente. Tomó la única linterna y alumbró la fila de estudiantes. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron el cuerpo de Brittany tirado en un charco de sangre. Jimmy apuntó la luz hacia el final del pasillo. Vió al asesino dando lavuelta en la esquina y escapando.

"Brittany!" Cindy gritó mientras corría y le levantaba su cabeza del suelo. Buscó señal de pulso, pero ella ya estaba muerta. "Maldición!" gritó enojada.

"Dios, por qué las rubias siempre mueren primero?" Nick se lamentó

"Qué?" Cindy preguntó nerviosa.

"Relájate. Me refiero a las rubias tontas." Nick se corrigió.

"Oh. Y ahora qué?" Cindy continuó.

"Siganme" Nick dijo calmado. El grupo caminó hacia la cafetería y tomaron un asiento. "Ok, esto es malo"

"No, de veras?" Jimmy preguntó sarcásticamente."Qué rayos haremos?"

"Bien, sólo cállense y déjenme pensar!" Nick gritó enojado. De repente Nick escuchó un chasquido. "Alguien más escuchó eso?"

"Se, se escuchó como si algo tronará" Libby le contestó. Jimmy alumbró con la linterna toda la cafetería. De repente las luces vacilaron por unos segundos. Todos miraron fijamente con horror al cuerpo de Brittany colgado en el techo.

"CORRAN!" la voz del asesino se escuchó desde el intercomunicador.Todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones.

"Qué parte de manténganse juntos no entendieron?" Nick gritó enojado.

Carl corrió pasillo abajo lo más rápido que podía. Escuchó pisadas detrás de él. Miró de reojo por encima de su hombro y pudó ver una figura persiguiéndolo. "Ah!" gritó cuando creyó que lo alcanzó una muerte segura.

Carl buscó a su alrededor y corrió hacia dentro de un salón abierto a su izquierda. El asesino sacó su navaja y trató de acuchillarlo, pero Carl azotó la puerta en su brazo. "Alguien ayuda!" Carl gritó mientras se esforzaba por mantener la puerta cerrada.

Justo cuando el asesino estaba por lograr entrar, Cindy y Jimmy corrieron por el pasillo. Ambos saltaron hacia él y lo lanzaron al suelo. El asesino acuchilló el brazo de Jimmy.

"Maldición!" Jimmy gritó mientras agarraba su herida.

Cindy estaba sorprendida de qué tan fuerte era el asesino. Ella intentó sujetarlo, pero él le dió una patada. El asesinó caminó hacia Jimmy y sacó su navaja. De repente se dió vuelta cuando eschucó unos gritos y pisadas a la distancia. El metió la mano en su traje y sacó un aparato circular. Presionó el botón en él.

"El juego apenas empezó," dijo una voz distorsionada. El asesino giró y corrió pasillo abajo, y tomó la izquierda. Segundos después Nick y Betty corrieron hasta Jimmy y Cindy.

* * *

_Oh My God! xD Esto se está poniendo muy interesante. Quién será el asesino?? O.o  
Dejen sus reviews! _


	4. Las Reglas

**4. Las Reglas**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de personajes relacionados.**

* * *

"Dios, están bien chicos?" Nick preguntó mientras corrían hasta la puerta y dejaban salir a Carl.

"Se, ah, estamos bien" Jimmy susurró mientras Nick le ayudaba a levantarse.

"Cindy, estás bien?" Jimmy preguntó.

Cindy se sostuvo de la pared más cerca y se levantó. "Se, estoy bien. Te lastimó?" preguntó, muy preocupada.

"Sólo un poco en el brazo" le contestó. Betty caminó hasta él y desgarró un poco de tela de su vestido. Le vendó su herida.

"Qué sucedió?" Nick preguntó mientras los tres chicos caminaban hacia ellos.

"Pues me estaba persiguiendo, así que me escondí en el salón de clases" Carl dijo nervioso.

"Y luego nosotros lo enfrentamos. Salió huyendo cuando los escuchó venir" Cindy terminó.

Nick frotó su barbillo y se paseó de un lado a otro por un minuto. "Ok, todos vengan" dijo mientras caminaron hacia dentro del salón en el que Carl se había escondido.

Todos tomaron sus asientos. Y en cuanto Nick estaba a punto de hablar, el celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente. "No lo quiero!" Libby gritó mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Cindy.

Cindy suspiró y presionó el botón de _hablar_. "Ok, Qué es lo que quieres!" gritó enojada al teléfono.

"Oh, una chica valiente. Me gusta eso en una victima" el asesino rió. Cindy estaba a punto de colgarle pero Nick desesperadamente le hizo señas de que no lo hiciera. "Así que," el asesino continuó "Te gustan las películas de miedo?" Entonces él colgó.

"Esta bien, escuchen todos!" Nick gritó. Todos se quedaron viéndolo fijamente. "Esa fue una frase sacada de las películas de horror. Este tipo esta obviamente jugando con el libreto. Así que, aquí hay algunas reglas para sobrevivir." Todos asintieron y escucharon atentamente.

"Regla uno. Nunca se separen de nuevo. Es el error MÁS grande que hacen en las películas. Y si por alguna extraña razón lo hacen, procuren que sea en grupos no menores de cuatro personas.

Regla dos. Los vírgenes nunca mueren en las películas de horror. Pero como sólo tenemos once años, eso probablemente no se aplique aquí.

Regla tres. Tengan cuidado en quién confían. El asesino podría ser uno de nosotros" dijo. Y Todos se alejaron como metro y medio de cada quien.

"Regla cuatro. Y ésta es la más importante. El asesino no morirá tan fácil. Puedes dispararle todo un cargamento de balas y él seguirá de pié. Lo único que lo puede matar seguramente es explotarlo, decapitándolo, o disparárle o acuchillarlo en la cabeza. Y una vez que esté en el suelo, terminen con él. Rebánen su cabeza. Sé que suena demasiado cruel, pero deben hacerlo.

Regla cinco. Mátenlo cuando tengan la oportunidad. No duden ni den sus monólogos. Sé que querrán disfrutarlo, pero no lo deben hacer.

Regla seis. _Nunca_ le cuelgues al asesino. Es lo que más le molesta y es lo que hará que quiera matarnos aún más de lo que ya. Y creo que eso es todo"

Todos se sentaron en silencio por un momento, tratando de absorberlo. Carl nerviosamente salió con algo. "A qué te refieres con que el asesino podría ser uno de nosotros?"

Nick suspiró. "Hoy no habían muchos estudiantes en la escuela, y la mayoría, (osea no todos), salieron cuando la campana sonó. No descartes eso aún."

"Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que este tipo va a usar todos esos clichés? Cómo sabemos de que no está parado afuera de la puerta con una pistola?" Jimmy preguntó.

"Pues, si así fuera, no hubiese disparado ya? Además, está usando una máscara, acuchilla a la gente, y nos contacta vía celular. Y tambien está citando las películas de horror. Este viejo obviamente quiere divertirse" Nick explicó. "Así que, ya lo entienden?"

Todos asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos.

"Entonces, vamos" Nick dijo.

* * *

_Latinvortex (N/T) Hoy hemos aprendido algo interesante. Recuerden las reglas de sobrevivencia, nos servirán mucho XD  
Y Dejen Reviews:D  
_


	5. Cuchillos

**5. Cuchillos**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de personajes relacionados.**

* * *

Jimmy, Nick, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Bolbi, Libby, y Betty salieron a los pasillos. Comenzaron a caminar pasillo abajo cuando escucharon una puerta cerrar de golpe. Todos giraron a su alrededor y vieron al asesino parado allí. Nadie se movió. 

Después de unos segundos Nick se dió cuenta de algo. "Esto nunca pasa en las películas de horror" susurró. "Es un señuelo!" gritó. Todos giraron y vieron una figura que salía corriendo. Bolbi estaba tirado en un charco de sangre.

"Esta bien, es suficiente! Ya basta! Salgamos de aquí! Rompamos las ventanas o algo!" Jimmy gritó.

"Tiene razón, hay que movernos!" Nick gritó mientras los siete chicos corrían hacía la puerta delantera. Se detuvieron mientras Nick, Cindy y Jimmy se miraban uno al otro. Asintieron y corrieron hasta la puerta.

"Ahhh, rayos!" gritaron. Se habían lanzado hacia la puerta. Sheen tomó la linterna y alumbro la puerta. Estaba cubierta por una placa de acero.

"Oh por favor!" Nick gritó enojado.

"Las ventanas del salón!" Libby gritó. Corrieron dentro del salón más cercano y buscaron las ventanas. Estaban cubiertas con barras de hierro.

"Dios, es muy rápido," dijo Betty.

"Nadie pudo haber hecho esto tan rápido. Necesitaría ayuda" Nick pensó en voz alta. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Después de un segundo se dió vuelta y apunto a Jimmy. "O tener inventos para hacerlo!"

"Hey, Jimmy no es el asesino! Él nunca nos haría algo así!" Cindy dijo a la defensiva a Nick.

"Se, por qué rayos quisiera yo hacer algo como esto? Y gracias." dijo Jimmy, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Cindy.

De repente el celular de Libby comenzó a sonar. Cindy lo sacó de su bolsillo, pero Jimmy lo tomó. "Qué es lo que quieres?!"

"Siete pequeños monitos saltando sobre una cama, uno de ellos tiene una navaja atravezada" fue todo lo que el asesino dijo antes de colgar. Nick saltó y empujó a Jimmy hacia un lado. Un cuchillo cayó del techo exactamente donde la cabeza de Jimmy había estado.

"Gracias," Jimmy dijo mientras todos comenzaban a correr por el pasillo. "Aún sigues pensando que soy el asesino?"

Los siete chicos siguieron a Nick hasta la cocina. Nick desesperadamente abria cajones y buscaba dentro de ellos. "Si!" gritó, mostrando un cajón lleno de cuchillos. "Todos tomen uno", ordenó.

"Pero pensé que dijiste que uno de nosotros podría ser el asesino" Cindy le recordó.

"Bueno, eso es posible. Pero no crees que es más seguro si estamos armados?" Nick preguntó.

"Pues, no creo que sea buena idea darle un cuchillo a un asesino" Libby agregó.

"Ok, votemos. Quién quiere cuchillos?" Nick interrogó. Él, Jimmy, y Sheen alzaron sus manos. "Quién no?" Las tres chicas y Carl alzaron sus manos.

"Carl!" Jimmy gritó.

"Qué? No me gustan los cuchillos" dijo con voz tímida.

"Bien, no habrán cuchillos," Nick susurró enojado mientras cerraba la puerta.

Minutos más tarde, estaban caminando a través de los pasillos. De repente la linterna estaba muerta. "Todos manténganse juntos!" Nick gritó.

El asesino se arrastró por el techo e hizo un pequeño agujero en él. Miró hacia abajo y vió a los siete chicos agrupándose, moviendose lentamente por el pasillo. Sacó su navaja y la dejo caer.

"Ok, tenemos que-," fue todo lo que Nick pudo decir antes de que la navaja le atravesara la cabeza.

* * *

_Latinvortex: OMG! Dejen sus reviews! Y sigan leyendo. Pobre Nick! O.o_


	6. Confianza

**6. Confianza**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de personajes relacionados.**

"Todos abajo!" Jimmy gritó, corriendo hacia Nick. "Nick? Puedes escucharme?" No hubo respuesta. "Maldición!" gritó enojado. Jimmy miró hacia los cinco chicos aterrados atrás de él. Se dió la vuelta y retiró la navaja sangrienta de la cabeza de Nick. La limpió en la camiseta del chico y la agarró con su puño.

"Nick dijo que uno de nosotros podría ser el asesino. Cómo podemos saber que no eres tú?" Dijo Carl cuestionando nerviosoamente y escondiéndose atrás de cindy.

"Tendrán que confiar en mí!" Jimmy gritó enojado. Se dió vuelta y continuó caminando pasillo abajo. Todos los demás le siguieron. Jimmy apretaba su puño con el cuchillo cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

"Así que, quieres hacerte el héroe, no Jimmy?" la voz preguntó.

"Quién rayos eres?" Jimmy gritó al teléfono. Todos se agruparon alrededor de Jimmy en un esfuerzo para escuchar.

"Claro, como si de verdad fuera a decírtelo. Ese es el punto de usar la máscara, Neutron."

Jimmy apretó sus dientes. "Sólo dinos tu tonta indirecta y cuelga."

"Es el intruso quien muere primero," la voz dijo antes de colgar.

Jimmy se alejó el celular. _Intruso? Qué rayos quiso decir con... Betty! Ella no está incluida dentro de mis cuatro mejores amigos!" _Jimmy empujó a Cindy a un lado y lanzó a Betty al suelo.

Jimmy se dió vueltas mientras una navaja caia al suelo, había odio en sus ojos. Jimmy corrió a recogerla. "Agáchense!" gritó, antes de lanzarla hacia el techo.

El celular sonó de nuevo. Jimmy contestó. "Y ahora qué?"

La voz al otro lado solo rio."Claro, habías visto antes alguna película de horror? No puedes matar al villano tan fácil! Dios, es como si pensarás que vas a salvarte de esto!" la voz dijo, aun riendo.

"Pues, talvez lo haga!" dijo Jimmy antes de que el asesino colgara. _Bueno, creo que esa no fue la mejor respuesta._

"Todos corran, no puede arrastrarse en los ductos del techo tan rápido!" dijo Jimmy mientras todos corrían por los pasillos. Jimmy, Cindy y Libby tomaron la izquierda y continuaron corriendo. Sheen, Carl y Betty tomaron la derecha.

"Ok, y ahora que- esperen. Dónde están Sheen, Carl y Betty?" Preguntó Jimmy mientras buscaba a su alrededor. "Rayos! Qué tan difícil es mantenerse juntos!"

"Talvez debamos regresar" Dijo Libby.

Cindy sacudió su cabeza. "El asesino está allá atrás. Estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien"

Jimmy asintió "Cindy tiene razón. Sigamos"

Mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo Libby susurraba calladamente algo. "Cómo podemos estar tan seguros de que uno de nosotros no es el asesino?"

Se detuvieron y se miraron entre ellos. "De este modo..." Jimmy contestó. "Den unos paso hacia atrás y aléjense una de la otra" Cindy y Libby hicieron lo que dijo. Jimmy sostuvo la navaja. "Si yo fuera el asesino, crees que te la confiaría?"

Jimmy puso la navaja en el suelo y se la pateó a Cindy. Ella la recogió y la sostuvo por un momento. Entonces ella la volvió a colocar en el suelo. La pateó hacia Libby. Libby la recogió y se la entregó a Jimmy.

"Satisfecha?" Jimmy preguntó mientras empuñaba el cuchillo. Libby asintió. "Entonces continuemos"


	7. No soy una damisela en peligro!

* * *

**7. Damisela en Peligro**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de personajes relacionados.**

Jimmy, Cindy, y Libby iban lentamente por los pasillos. Jimmy levantó su brazo hacia un lado y las detuvo mientras él fijaba su vista hacia enfrente. "Esa puerta, no tiene uno de esas placas metálicas. Talvez podemos abrirlas" Jimmy susurró. Las chicas asintieron y continuaron caminando.

Justo entonces, el celular sonó... nuevamente. Un Jimmy agitado contestó. "Qué sucede ahora?"

"Sí... la puerta frente a ustedes está abierta" dijo la voz. Los tres amigos comenzaron a correr hasta ella. "ALTO!" la voz gritó. Todos se congelaron. "Tienen que escoger. Pueden salir de la escuela justo ahora y dejar este infierno, o pueden salvar a sus amigos"

"A qué te refieres?" Jimmy preguntó nervioso.

"Bueno, digamos que van a tener un 'Blast'..." dijo la voz antes de colgar.

Cindy, Libby, y Jimmy se miraron fijamente. "Ustedes pueden irse. Yo me encargaré de ellos" dijo Jimmy antes de correr.

"Haremos esto juntos!" Cindy gritó acercándosele con Libby.

Cuando daban vuelta a una esquina, el asesino saltó de las sombras y acuchilló a Libby en la pierna.

"Aw, mi pierna!" Libby gritó cayendo al suelo. Jimmy y Cindy se dieron la vuelta y se lanzaron sobre el asesino.

Jimmy golpeó al asesino en la cara mientras Cindy sujetaba sus brazos al suelo. El asesino lanzó una patada a Jimmy y giró hacia Cindy. Ella se paró y trató de patearlo en la cara, pero él la bloqueo y la agarró del pie. Ella gritó cuando él comenzó a torcerle el tobillo. Jimmy regresó por detrás de él y trató de golpearle la cabeza con su mochila, pero el asesino se dió vuelta y le dió una patada en el estómago. Se dió vuelta y encaró a Cindy. Le dió una patada a su cara, y la envió al otro lado del suelo.

Jimmy y Cindy yacian en el otro final del pasillo, aturdidos y poco conscientes. Libby trató de arrastrarse lejos del asesino quien se apróximaba más a ella. Estaba tendida en el suelo, agarrando su pierna.

El asesino desenfundó su navaja con una mano y con la otra sacó su aparato de voz. Libby lo miraba fijamente. "Este es un juego infernal"

El asesino presionó un botón en el aparato. Una voz distorsionada salió. "Perdiste" dijo mientras el asesino se arrojó a enterrarle la navaja a Libby.

Libby se dió vueltas lejos del camino y rápidamente se levantó, ignorando el dolor de su pierna. El asesino retiró la navaja del suelo y se volteó para enfrentarla. Intentó darle nuevamente a Libby, pero ella saltó hacia atrás.

"NO SOY UNA DAMISELA EN PELIGRO!" Ella gritó mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a la cara. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás. Se agachó cuando Libby intentó darle de nuevo. El le golpeó en el estómago. Ella bloqueó ell siguiente golpe e intentó torcerle la muñeca, pero él le acuchilló el brazo con la navaja.

Ella cayó al suelo. Y cuando el asesino estuvo apunto de acabar con ella Jimmy cruzó el pasillo y lo golpeó en la cara. Mientras el asesino fue tras Jimmy, Libby caminó lentamente hacia él y le dió un golpe con un pesado libro en su cara. Jimmy y ella dieron unos pasos hacia atras, Jimmy rápidamente sacó su navaja mientras el asesinó volvió en sí. Sacó su aparato de voz nuevamente. "Boom" dijo. De repente una fuerte explosión se esuchó a unos cuántos pasillos abajo.

Jimmy y Libby se dieron vuelta. Cuando volvieron a voltear, el asesino ya se había ido. Corrieron hasta el otro lado del pasillo y levantaron a Cindy.


	8. Quedan tres

OMG!! Domo Arigato por ese ultimo review!!... De verdad me ha levantado los ánimos!  
Y Seee, Nevada Sangrienta es lo máximo!! BD

* * *

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de personajes relacionados. **_  
Y yo Perluchis, no soy dueña ni de JN ni de este grandioso fic :(_

**8. Quedan tres**

"Agh. Qué sucedió?" Cindy preguntó aturdida mientras Libby y Jimmy le ayudaban a levantarse.Una vez que ya estaba de pié Jimmy la jaló en un gran abrazo y la besó. 

"Gracias a Dios! Por un segundo creí que te había perdido!" exclamó alegremente

"Hey! A mi no me diste un beso!" Libby gritó enojada.

"_Como sea_," Cindy comenzó mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza. "Qué sucedió?"

"Casi atrapó a Libby," Jimmy le recordó. "Y hablando de eso, estas bien?" preguntó mientras se dió la vuelta para ver las heridas de su pierna y de su brazo.

"Si... viviré. Eso espero" contestó. Jimmy rasgó su camisa y se la entregó. Cindy hizo lo mismo. Jimmy le vendó sus heridas.

"Así que, supongo que se han ido," Libby dijo tristemente.

"De qué estas hablan-, bomba. Dijo algo acerca de una bomba! Qué sucedió con ella?" una Cindy confundida preguntaba. Libby y Jimmy solo cabecearon. "Pobres Chicos"

"Y Betty," Jimmy agregó. Cindy le miró fijamente enojada. "Qué? Ella no se merecía morir!"

Los tres permanecieron unos minutos allí. Estaban muy asustados. Un asesino a matado a seis de sus amigos. Qué esperanza tenían ellos de salvarse?

"Y ahora?" Cindy susurró.

Jimmy metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo y tomó el celular. _Esto debe funcionar._ Buscó por el número de celular al asesino y lo marcó. Se sorprendió de escuchar que sonara.

"Bie, bien, bien. Parece que te tomó _mucho_ tiempo imaginarte la última pieza del rompecabezas eh? Dios, y te haces llamar un genio?" la voz se burlaba.

"Espera. De qué hablas?" Jimmy preguntó

"Por qué puedes llamar a este número y no a otros?" la voz terminó. "Las películas de horror están llenas de trampas, James"

"Deja de bromear. El juego terminó. Estamos armados. Y talvez quedemos solo tres, pero ahora no tenemos que cuidarnos de muchos. Si te vuelves a mostrar te mataremos. Así que dejanos." Jimmy gritó enojado.

El asesino sólo se rió al otro lado de la línea. "Wow, estoy tan asustado. Así no es como son las películas, James"

"Pues, el final siempre puede cambiar" Jimmy le recordó.

El asesino estaba impresionado con el comentario. Así que decidió seguir con el juego. "Ah, pero que tal una secuela?"

"Te refieres a qué uno de nosotros va a sobrevivir?" preguntó Jimmy ansioso.

"Sigue con tu papel, niño. La secuela siempre puede llegar a tener nuevos personajes." dijo la voz. "Nos vemos pronto" y colgó.


	9. Nunca te escondas en el closet

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de personajes relacionados.

* * *

**

Los tres chicos restantes andaban lentamente por la escuela. Jimmy seguía empuñando la navaja, preparado para matar en cualquier momento. Después de un rato de haber estado andando por el pasillo Libby habló.

"Ah, Jimmy? A dónde vamos exactamente?"

Jimmy suspiró. " No tengo idea. Pero creo que hay un closet de limpieza más adelante. Veamos si encontramos algunas linternas" dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta. Entonces los tres corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta ella. Cayeron al suelo adoloridos. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

"Jimmy," Cindy dijo enojada mientras él le ayudaba a levantarse.

"Qué?"

"A la próxima que vayamos a derrumbar una puerta, asegúrate que no esté cerrada!" le gritó.

Jimmy tomó un par de linternas que estaban en los estantes. Le entregó una a Cindy. Ambos las encendieron, se alegraron de poder volver a ver. Mientras dejaban el closet alumbraban pasillo abajo. Se congelaron cuando vieron al asesino al otro lado del pasillo.

"Qué es lo que está sosteniendo en su mano?" Libby preguntó nerviosa.

Jimmy volteó. "Al closet!" gritó, los tres corrieron y saltaron dentro. Cerraron la puerta mientras escuchaban el sonido de balas lanzadas al aire. De repente el celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

"Qué?" Jimmy preguntó nervioso.

El asesino se carcajeaba histéricamente. "Nunca, jamás, te escondas en un closet." Mientras el teléfono se colgó Jimmy giró a su alrededor. Vió al asesino apoyándose en el techo y tratando de acuchillar a una desprevenida Libby.

"Cuidado!" gritó, empujándola. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. La navaja le había atravesado el cuello. Ella gritó de dolor antes de caer al suelo. Jimmy le pasó el teléfono a Cindy mientras sacaba la navaja de su bolsillo. Trató de acuchillar al asesino, pero ya no se encontraba en el techo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente al cuerpo de Libby sin vida. Jimmy se hizo hacia adelante y le cerró sus ojos, tratando de no llorar. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Cindy. "Será mejor que continuemos", dijo tristemente. Ella asintió lentamente. Ambos salieron corriendo del closet.


	10. El Último enfrentamiento

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de personajes relacionados.

* * *

**

Mientras Jimmy y Cindy corrian pasillo abajo miraban sobre sus hombros. El asesino no estaba muy lejos de ellos. Jimmy cayó al suelo cuando el asesino se le lanzó.

Ambos niños dejaron caer sus linternas. Jimmy soltó la suya, la cual se rompió, cuando cayó al suelo. Cindy soltó la suya cuando escuchó a Jimmy gritar. Cayó sobre el botón de encendido, por lo que se apagó. Ella se colocó de rodillas para intentar encontrarla con sus manos.

Jimmy y el asesinó se daban vueltas en el suelo, tampoco podían ver. El asesino busco dentro de su traje y sacó su pistola. Jimmy le golpeó en la mano y sacó su navaja. Jimmy acuchilló al asesino en la cara, pero sólo logro rasgar la máscara. El asesino se la quitó.

Cindy desesperadamente trataba de encontrar la linterna. Podía escuchar a Jimmy tratando de defenderse del asesino. _Dios, cada uno de mis amigos ha sido asesinado hoy. Por favor no te lleves a Jimmy también. _

Jimmy seguía acuchillando con la navaja, per sólo lograba quitarle partes del traje al asesino. El asesinó saltó y dio unos pasos hacia atras. Fragmentos del traje le colgaban, así que los arrancó y lanzó al suelo. Sacó uno de sus navajas y se lanzó a Jimmy.

Cindy finalmente encontró la linterna y presionó el botón de encendido. Ella alumbró la pistola, la cual estaba en medio de los tres. Ella y el asesino se lanzaron hacia ella al mismo tiempo. Jimmy jaló al asesino hacia el suelo, y continuaron peleando.

Cindy tomó el arma y la sostuvo con una mano, la linterna con la otra. Apunto la luz hacia los dos chicos que se daban vueltas en el suelo. _Pero si es... es Jimmy!_

"ALTO!" ella gritó. Ella sacudió el arma y les apuntó. Los dos se hicieron hacia atrás y se levantaron con sus manos levantadas. Frente a ella habían dos Jimmys que se veían idénticos.

"Qué esta pasando aquí?" Preguntó nerviosamente.

"Es obvio. Es mi clon malvado, y está tratando de matarnos" dijo un Jimmy.

"Está mintiendo! Él es el clon malvado!" el otro dijo.

"Cindy, no ves que el Jimmy real soy yo?"dijo el primer Jimmy.

"Vamos Cindy, escucha a tu corazón. Despues de todo lo que hemos pasado, sabes que soy yo!" el otro Jimmy contestó.

Cindy dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aún apuntándole a ambos con el arma. _Dios, cómo digo quién es el verdadero? Ambos tienen navajas, y se ven y se escuchan igual! Qué hago? _"Ambos, cierren la boca y aléjense del otro!" dijo moviendo el arma. Los dos Jimmys hicieron lo que dijo.

"Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?" ella preguntó

"29 de Diciembre!" dijo uno

"11 de Noviembre!" el otro gritó.

Cindy suspiró. "Cómo es que no sabes mi cumpleaños!" _Tarados._ Ella pensó por un momento."Qué fue lo que me regalaste en la isla?"

"Una Perla!" ambos gritaron.

Cindy mentalemente se dio un golpe. Esto obviamente no funcionaba. Los tres se quedaron parados en silencio por un tiempo. De repente Cindy tuvo una idea. Colocó la linterna en el suelo. Ella sonrió mientras sacaba el celular. "Ninguno de ustedes se mueva o disparo"

Lo abrió y buscó el número del asesino. Y Llamó. De repente, un Jimmy sonrió y el otro sólo hizo muecas. Cindy giró la pistola hacia el Jimmy de donde provenía el sonido.

"Perdiste," Cindy se burló.

"Maldición," fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que Cindy jalara del gatillo de la pistola y la bala atravesara su cabeza.


	11. Una puerta se cierra, y otra se abre

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron ni de personajes relacionados.**

Jimmy lentamente bajo sus manos y camino hacia Cindy. "Buena idea" le contestó. Ella sólo asintió. lowered his hands and walked up to Cindy. "Good idea," he told her. She just nodded. Cindy dejó caer el arma vacía al suelo.

"Supongo que ya terminó" dijo.

"Recuerda lo que dijo Nick" Jimmy replicó. Tomó su navaja y se dirigió hasta donde el asesino, y se aseguró de terminar con el trabajo. Caminó de vuelta hasta Cindy. Ella recogió la linterna, y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia los pasillos.

"Y ahora qué?" preguntó.

"Pues, supongo que debemos tratar de arreglar el celular para poder llamar por ayuda. Si no funciona estoy seguro que algun equipo de rescate vendrá por nosotros. Nunca llegamos a casa, así que han de saber que seguimos en la escuela."le contestó.

Continuaron caminando y se dirigieron a la cafeteria. Jimmy golpeó la máquina expendedora de refrescos y le dió una soda a Cindy. Ambos se sentaron y bebieron en silencio. Jimmy finalmente tiró su lata a la basura y se quedó parado.

"Supongo que debemos, ah, ya sabes. Limpiar las cosas" Jimmy dijo tristemente. Ella asintió y lo siguió hasta el final de la cafetería, y bajaron a Brittany del techo. Caminaron alrededor de la escuela y dijieron unas oraciones por cada cuerpo. Cuando terminaron se dirijieron hasta el salón de la Srita Ave.

Mientras Jimmy colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Cindy ella se apoyaba en él. Jimmy le dio un beso en la frente. "Que infernal día, ah?"

Cindy suspiró. "He visto mejores."

_Ah se, me olvidaba de eso. _Jimmy pensó hacia si mismo y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era el aparato circular del asesino que usaba para hablar. Se lo había quitado cuando se aseguró que estaba muerto.

"Qué es eso?" Cindy preguntó curiosa.

"Déjame ver," Jimmy dijo mientras lo sostenía. Presionó un botón en él. La máquina se encendió y comenzó a hablar.

"Así que los dos aún viven y creen que ya terminó. Pero no habrá un final para mi diversión. Podría pasar un día desde ahora o quizá un año. Pero de cualquier forma deberán temer. Así que mantengan sus ojos abiertos y sus luces encendidas. Pues volveré a terminar lo que empezé. Talvez he sido asesinado y ahora estoy muerto, pero este miedo no se detendrá. Así que prepárense para otra vuelta, pues la próxima viene a la una y diez."

Jimmy volteó y miró a su reloj. Estaba a punto de ser la 1:10 am. "Abajo!" gritó, lanzando el aparato al aire y empujando a Cindy al suelo. Una fuerte explosión ocurrió en el salón.

"Estás bien?" él le preguntó mientra le ayudaba a levantarse.

"Se, estoy bien" Ella le dijo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. "Entonces, eso significa lo que pienso?"

Jimmy suspiro llevándola fuera del aula. "Se. Aún no ha acabado."

* * *

**Nota del Autor Quietthinker: Y aquí esta mi historia. Creo que la dejé abierta para una secuela. Que piensan? **

**Nota de la traductora: Espero les haya gustado este fanfic. De entre los que he traducido para ustedes, creo que es de mis favoritos : D ... desean que suba Nevada Sangrienta 2? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! Los apreciaré demasiado. Gracias por leer.  
**


End file.
